


Lodged Complaints

by DominicKnight



Series: A Year Before the End [2]
Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Friendship, Pre-Horizon: Zero Dawn, work relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-01 21:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10930674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DominicKnight/pseuds/DominicKnight
Summary: Not everyone likes metal while they code.





	Lodged Complaints

Elisabet saw a notification pop up on one of her holoscreens. The little red number doubled and she sighed.

"It seems you have some correspondences between Dr. Ebadji and Mr. Tate." GAIA's voice came from the speakers all around the room. The orange ball of the AI sat above a small projector on Elisabet's desk.

"I thought as much." Elisabet selected the emails and skimmed the contents. Samina and Travis didn't get along. Their complaints against each other came as a daily occurrence.

"Dr. Ebadji approaches," GAIA said. The door slid open with Samina there, heavy metal music flooded into the office.

"Come in," Elisabet said.

Samina walked in, the door slid shut behind her dampening the music. "Why was he your first choice for HADES?"

Elisabet sighed. "He's good at what he does. Sure he's a bit... temperamental. But Tate does what he does best. Exactly how you do what you do, best."

"I trust your judgment, I just wish we could have found someone much quieter." Samina crossed her arms,

"Perhaps he should be in a more isolated area," GAIA suggested.

Samina looked to the orange ball that hovered. "He should be deep underground where no one would hear him working."

"Six feet under seems going pretty far." Elisabet smirked. The two laughed together at the thought.

"Have you eaten?"

Elisabet blinked and glanced at one of her screens for the clock. She skipped breakfast to finish going over some coding notes for Travis and it didn't occur to her break for lunch. 

"Elisabet has not consumed a meal yet." GAIA's smooth voice came from the speaker, the orange ball pulsed. 

Samina and Elisabet blinked at GAIA.

"Well, it seems your prodigy has ratted you out." Samina nodded in the direction of GAIA and leveled her gaze at Elisabet. "We should get lunch so I can get a break from the music." 

Elisabet nodded. "Yeah. I'll be back GAIA." She stood and walked around her desk. 

"I will continue examining the archives uploaded by Dr. Ebadji in your absence." 

They left Elisabet's office into the loud hallway.

"GAIA cares about you." 

"She ratted me out. Since when did she learn to be a tattle tale?" 

Samina snickered. "She ratted you out to your surrogate older sister. Good thing she has no way to contact your parents or else I'm sure GAIA would have told them too." 

Elisabet looked to Samina as they moved from the hallway filled with Travis' music to one more quiet because of the doors that slid shut behind them. "Regardless, now she can tattle on any of us. Let's hope that doesn't become a habit." 

"I doubt it. GAIA is too loyal to you. Maybe this was her attempt at having some fun?" Samina elbowed Elisabet. 

"Yeah... Maybe."


End file.
